


Peep

by CressLuna



Series: Xenoblade Oneshots [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CressLuna/pseuds/CressLuna
Summary: Kirix finishes a new project.
Series: Xenoblade Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093784
Kudos: 3





	Peep

It was quiet, other than the sound of tools clicking together. Kirix was working on his newest project. Few things made him feel more at peace other than working on machinery.

It may also be from the fact Kirix is generally better with machines than people. Machines don’t judge. Machines don’t get impatient. Machines don’t get bothered by social anxiety…

Egil once tried to convince Kirix to go with him to the Bionis, because there were a lot of animals and animals didn’t judge either. But he can’t say he sees any appeal in an unpredictable creature that would drool on everything.

Even though Armu milk is pretty good.

He could always try to replicate it artificially. Even though his branch is A.I. programming, he’s always been interested in seeing whether it’d be possible to recreate the complexities of a Bionis lifeform using materials found on the Mechonis.

Maybe as a side project. Need some of that milk without slobbering Armu around.

Kirix reached out to his display to write down a memo about the potential side project, only to jump and drop his tools with a clatter at the sudden noise of the door sliding open with a loud screech. He barely held back a curse that was better left not said.

That blasted door! He really didn’t know what was wrong with it. No matter what he did, it’d always become a screeching mess in a matter of days.

Turning to face his guest, he noted it was his friend, Egil, who was watching him with an amused look on his face. At least it’s Egil and not his younger brothers who would never let him live it through. Rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner, he turned back to his work with a huff.

‘’What are you here for? It’s not my off-hours yet.’’

‘’Just checking in on you. Overtime again?’’

Kirix nodded, knowing his friend would see. ‘’I got a nice project that’s got me on a roll today.’’

‘’Okay. Also, about the do-‘’

‘’And not a single word about the damn door.’’

The remark was received with a hearty laugh. Egil knew all too well about Kirix’ relationship with doors. Either they’re too low and he gets a face full of wall. Or they’re too fast and he gets jammed. And the only custom door he ever got to have is a faulty screeching thing ripe for the scrap heap.

He can’t blame Egil for finding it funny. It _was_ amusing after all. He’d be one laughing if he weren’t on the receiving end. The life and woes of a big Machina. Egil’s lucky he’s the perfect height. Tall, but not tall enough to have duck every time he had to pass a door.

But then, when is his friend not perfect? No. Don’t think these thoughts about your friend. Bad boy!

‘’What are you working on?’’

Mentally thanking Lady Meyneth for Egil distracting him from his rather… disturbing thoughts, Kirix replied. ‘’It’s a support scout unit. I’ve been tasked with figuring out a more efficient programming.’’

‘’Didn’t you finish that already?’’

‘’Yes, but I got an idea about a smarter programming rather than one that processes inputs faster. I used some of the data you brought from Bionis’ wildlife and I think I can get its A.I. to function similar to an animal. And animals can be trained to do things autonomously.’’

‘’Interesting. If it works, one could function as a companion.’’

Kirix shook his head and turned around to face Egil. ‘’No, utility units aren’t for company, they’re for utility.’’ What a waste of steel and hard-work to have a such a unit loiter around and do nothing but bleep and squeak. Though… At least a machine doesn’t drool or shed fur. It does leak oil at some point. He wasn’t sure if he’d rather mop up drool or oil stains.

Egil smiled. ‘’What would you use this unit for?’’

‘’Huh.’’

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that question. He had been intrigued by trying to mimic the more complex behaviours of animals in his programming, but he had never really thought about its function once implemented.

‘’It’s a scout unit. I’d say if it can be trained successfully, I could have it function as a mobile recorder for video or voice. A mobile journal even. Potentially, it could also function as a messenger and relay messages, as it’d be smart enough to identify and find recipients on command alone.’’

‘’I doubt my prior suggestion of a companion was far-fetched.’’

‘’As I said, no, its purpose is-’’ Kirix fell quiet. He did not like the way Egil was having a good point here. This utility Mechon’s purposes could be on top of being a companion for a Machina. A Machina had to train one after all, and training usually leads to a bond. He hated it whenever he couldn’t argue with his friend. He liked being right sometimes, okay?

With a sigh and his hands up, Kirix conceded. ‘’Alright, it’s a companion utility unit with additional functions. The main point here is that I’m trying a new way of how this one will ‘’think’’ for itself.’’

He turned back to his work. He was nearly done with this prototype and he wanted to test it and gauge its results soon. Then he can clock out and maybe spend some time in the park with Egil before he had to head home and make sure his siblings haven’t burned down the house yet. He doubted his parents would be at home tonight. They haven’t been for months, anyway.

He generally doesn’t mind company while working, but Egil’s presence is distracting, very much so. If the other Machina just didn’t cause so much distraction... Egil was his friend, for Lady Meyneth’s sake! He is not going to ruin that friendship just because he can’t stop imagining a pretty pair of crimson eyes.

The pair sat in silence as Kirix worked. It’s the nice kind of silence. Just enjoying each other’s presence. And Egil was probably liking the sight of him working. His friend liked to tinker away with Mechon and machines too, but his position as the Chief’s son has him busy with other things most of the time.

He does miss the time they used to spend together on shared projects and ideas when they were younger and more carefree. Egil taught him the joy of working with machinery, and Kirix never turned his back on it since.

‘’Okay, I’m initializing this then I should be done soon.’’ Kirix spoke up as he was fiddling around with the Mechon’s code before uploading it to the machine on the table.

He can’t help but get excited. Soon this thing will spring to life and then he can see how much progress he has made in refining A.I. It’s a prototype so he’ll tinker with it on more than one occasion from now on.

‘’What are you going to name it?’’ Egil asked, all of a sudden.

‘’Wait, what?’’ He was taken by surprise. Name a prototype? ‘’It’s a prototype, it’s going to have a randomized serial numb-’

‘’No, I was not implying that.’’ Egil interrupted. ‘’ I meant, if it is going to be a companion utility prototype, then I believe it should have a name.’’ his friend explained. ‘’It’s a thing on the Bionis. Companion animals get names they listen to and can be summoned by.’’

‘’Oh… That makes sense.’’ Kirix mumbled. ‘’A long serial number or prototype name would only confuse the A.I… But what do I call it?’’ Insecurity started to seep through his voice. ‘’I’m not good with names. I’ve never named anything in my life.’’

‘’It’s your prototype, I believe you should be the one to name it. To make it a part of you.’’ Egil said, encouragement in his voice.

‘’I’m really not sure… What do you even call a machine? Definitely not a Machina name… I’m too socially awkward to address someone by accident.’’

Egil just smiled warmly and put a hand on Kirix’ shoulder. ‘’You can find a name, I’m sure.’’

Letting out a deep sigh, Kirix thought about the prototype. It’s A.I. preparation has finished, and is initializing. Soon it’ll activate. And soon, he’ll have to name it for it to register in its data files. For once it won’t be a random serial number. That could be interesting…

‘’Peep-boop!’’ The little machine sprang to life, startling both men a little.

‘’Ah!’’ Kirix exclaimed, giddiness in his voice.

‘’You know a name? I knew you would be able to come up with one. What is it?’’ Curiosity rang through Egil’s voice.

‘’Peep.’’

Egil fell quiet, taken aback. Then he chuckled, shaking his head. ‘’Well, it is a name, isn’t it?’’

‘’Exactly. I told you I was no good with names, but I’m going to stick with this one.’’

‘’Beep-beep.’’ The machine squeaked, as if in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot exploring Kirix. I think I know where I want to go with this character, and Egil is fun to write too. I have more ideas involving my OC, as well as some more general Xenoblade fanfic ideas. Let's see which ones come next, though I'll stick to oneshots for a while before committing to multi-chapter ones. 
> 
> Also, Peep here is going to grow on Kirix and become his longtime companion, undergoing regular fixes and maintenance. Technically the oldest Mechon, I'd say? I also decided against using the word Mechon as I feel the machines only started to get called that after Egil repurposed them for battle and wiping out Bionis life. 
> 
> It is nice to slowly get the hang of writing again after a long break, and while it's still scary to share them so publicly, I'm not going to back down now. It's all about the fun and self-indulgence after all. :)


End file.
